


Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a reunir

by VanimaSpot



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Crossover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanimaSpot/pseuds/VanimaSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock salta del hospital. John decide dejar su vida como blogger y volver con MI6. Ambos piensan que el otro está muerto. ¿Se cruzaran sus caminos nuevamente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a reunir

-Puedo estar del lado de los ángeles, pero no pienses por un momento que soy uno de ellos. 

-…Esta es mi nota

-¡Sherlock!

-Déjenme pasar, soy su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Una cosa más. Un milagro más, Sherlock. Por mi… No… estés… muerto. ¿Lo harías solo por mí? Solo detenlo… detén esto…

Sherlock deseaba tanto acercarse a John en ese momento. No podía verlo ahí solo, frente a su tumba, diciendo esas palabras tan desgarradoras. No podía, tenía que estar muerto. Todos debían creer que estaba muerto. Por eso guardó sus ansias, su necesidad de ir hasta John y decirle la verdad. Lo guardó, no en su palacio mental, sino en el fondo de su corazón. El momento llegaría, él lo sabía. Así que observó a John, como ahora se alejaba de su tumba.

Notó como este cojeaba un poco, no tanto como cuando se conocieron, pero era algo notable. La señora Hudson lo esperaba en la entrada del cementerio. Sherlock no pudo evitarlo pero lo siguió, para observar cuando ambos se iban. Ver como ellos caminaban lejos de él era necesario para lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. Era triste verlos alejarse, pero necesario. 

Suspiró, era hora de marcharse, pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta algo llamó su atención. Un auto negro esperaba fuera del lugar. Uno del gobierno, pero no de los que usaba Mycroft. Algo no andaba bien, así que esperó a ver qué sucedía. Un hombre con traje salió del auto y se acercó a John. Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras, que al parecer la Señora Hudson no escuchó, pareciera que hablaban en voz baja. John miró a la mujer, le dijo algo y ella se marchó, buscando un taxi para volver a casa. John por su parte entró al auto negro y se marchó.

¿Enviaste un auto por John?  
-SH

No.  
-MH

Envía uno para mí. Necesito ver las cámaras.  
-SH

Sherlock llegó a la oficina de su hermano, demandó la búsqueda de John Watson en las cámaras de vigilancia. Encontraron el auto y lo siguieron. No fue muy difícil ya que pasó por calles rodeadas de cámaras. Lo que no sabían es a donde se dirigían. La respuesta vino después de un rato. Las oficinas de MI6. Vieron entrar el auto y comenzaron a hacer deducciones.

-¿Qué quiere MI6 con John? Sé que hubo veces en las que quisieron que yo trabajara para ellos, pero fue antes de conocer a John. -Sherlock paseaba por la oficina, con sus manos cerca de su barbilla.

-Tal vez quieren hacerle preguntas o quieren que él trabaje para ellos, ya que tú no estás entre los vivos-dijo su hermano, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora.-De igual manera, es algo que no debería preocuparte. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

Sherlock frunció su ceño. No le gustó en lo más mínimo lo que dijo su hermano. Este lo notó y se aseguró de darse a entender mejor, para evitar que Sherlock cambiara su opinión.

-Te mantendré informado de lo que suceda con él. Mientras tanto deberías alistarte para partir y comenzar con tu trabajo. 

El menor de los Holmes no tuve otra opción que hacer lo que le decía su hermano. Entre más rápido terminara de encontrar y desmantelar los grupos de Moriarty, mejor. Salió de la oficina y fue a alistar sus pocas pertenencias y lo necesario para hacer su tarea. En la tarde le llegó un mensaje de su hermano. Al parecer un auto negro había llegado con John al 221B. Sherlock entró a la oficina y observó las cámaras. Justo en ese momento John salía por la puerta del apartamento con solo un maletín y volvía a entrar al auto. El auto regresó nuevamente a las oficinas de MI6.

-Contacta al jefe de ese lugar. Averigua porque John está ahí-demandó el detective sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

Mycroft intentó negarse, no quería involucrarse otra vez con ese lugar. No era de su agrado, pero la insistencia de su hermano lo obligó a llamar al lugar. Fue difícil contactarse con la superiora, al parecer estaba ocupada. Los Holmes tuvieron que esperar una llamada de vuelta, ya que la mujer no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas. Cuando llamaron, Mycroft tuvo que tomar el teléfono de las manos de su hermano, nadie debía saber que estaba vivo. Ni siquiera Inteligencia. 

-Siento mucho el atraso, ¿pero a qué se debe esta llamada tan urgente?-la voz de una mujer se escuchó apenas contestó, Sherlock se moría por hablar, pero se contuvo. 

-Es sobre John Watson. El doctor entró dos veces a las oficinas de MI6 y no ha salido por el momento-un silencio al otro lado de la línea lo incitó a continuar hablando, claro que no fue la presencia oscura de su hermano-Necesito saber en que está siendo involucrado este individuo.

-Lo siento. Pero esa información es clasificada. 

-¿Cómo que clasificada? M, entiendo que yo y mi hermano menor no quisimos trabajar con ustedes cuando nos lo pidieron, pero eso no significa que deban involucrar ahora al Dr. Watson.-Mycroft veía como Sherlock estaba tenso, necesitaba información ya antes de que su hermano tirara a la basura el plan. 

-Mycroft, recuerdo muy bien eso. Pero John… el Dr. Watson no fue llamado a trabajar con nosotros por su relación con Sherlock Holmes. Además, él fue quien tomó la decisión de ser parte de Inteligencia. -decía la mujer de manera calmada, aunque se notaba un poco de irritación en su voz.

-¿Le pidieron trabajar con ustedes? ¿Por qué?-demandó el hermano mayor al ver que Sherlock abría la boca para decir algo. 

-Es lo único que puedo decir. Le prometí al Dr. Que no diría nada más acerca de su relación con nosotros-respondió de manera sencilla- Entiendo que era amigo de su hermano, señor Holmes, pero ahora que él no está, lo cual lamento, podemos tener de nuevo al Dr. de nuestro lado.

-¿De nuevo?

-Hasta luego señor Holmes-no terminó de decir cuando la línea se cortó, dejando ambos hermanos frustrados.  
Intentaron contactar de nuevo a M, pero no lo lograron. Sherlock atrasó su viaje unos días para poder saber acerca del paradero de su amigo. Mycroft revisó los datos del doctor, encontrando que este se había ido a vacacionar a otro país. Algo que no era cierto, solo era una pantalla que usaban en Inteligencia cuando querían desaparecer a alguien. A los días no encontraron nada de John. No había tiempo para nada. Sherlock tenía que hacer algo con los grupos de Moriarty.

Sherlock tenía que irse. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado alrededor de 15 meses desde que Sherlock saltó del edificio de Barts. Durante los cuales no ha vuelto a ver a John. Lo único que pudo averiguar fue que ahora trabaja para MI6. No saben dónde ni en que, solo eso. M ha sido muy cuidadosa con su información. Lo que llega a ellos son puros descuidos. Sherlock no podía hacer nada, solo distraerse destruyendo a los seguidores de Moriarty. 

En estos momentos se encontraba en Praga, en una fiesta de gala. Su cabello ya no era negro, ahora era pelirrojo. También llevaba unos lentes y un traje negro. Hasta cambió su forma de caminar y tratar a las personas, todo para encajar. Que tedioso. Lo que hacía era buscar a un líder en específico, debía sacarle información de donde se encontraba su grupo. Así luego Mycroft se haría cargo de este, algo para que parezca un accidente. 

-Señor Vaugh, lo están esperando-dijo un mayordomo con un horroroso acento- Por aquí por favor. 

Sherlock siguió al otro hombre, observando a todos los invitados. Una mujer le llamó la atención. Esta era morena con cabello negro acolochado. Parecía un poco fuera de lugar, pero el detective era el único que lo notaba. La mujer se movió, parecía que habla con alguien, pero Sherlock no logra ver a nadie cerca. La mujer se mueve, como si buscara algo. Ella da la vuelta y así Sherlock nota que la mujer llevaba un pequeño auricular. La mujer era evidente al usarlo, pero por supuesto nadie más lo notaba excepto Sherlock. 

El detective siguió caminado, pasando de largo de la mujer. Esta seguía buscando a alguien. Cuando lo encontró Sherlock siguió su mirada. Su corazón casi se detiene en ese momento. La mujer observaba a un hombre rubio. John. Su John. Él también la observaba. Intercambiaron algo y luego se movieron. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué John estaba ahí? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Era peligroso que él estuviera ahí. Si alguno de los hombres de Moriarty lo reconocía podría ser muy peligroso. Aunque era poco probable que lo reconocieran era mejor prevenir que lamentar. 

-Señor, es aquí- el mayordomo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

Dio las gracias y entró, perdiendo completamente de vista a John. Olvidó al rubio apenas vio al hombre que andaba buscando. Un hombre de 50 años estaba sentado frente a él, en una mesa para cuatro. Esperándolo. A sus lados había dos guardaespaldas, cada uno con un arma. Sentado a su derecha, temblando de miedo, estaba un traductor. Sherlock caminó al frente y esperó a que le indicaran que se podía sentar. Esta identidad era demasiado educada para su gusto, pero debía mantenerse de esa forma. Duraron alrededor de 2 horas, hablando de negocios. De drogas. De armas. De órganos. Al final Sherlock logró convencer al hombre de llevarlo a uno de sus almacenes. 

-Muchas gracias por todo-dijo en checo al terminar la reunión, se levantó y salió.

Apenas estaba afuera escuchó gritos, seguidos de disparos en uno de los salones como en el que él había estado momentos atrás. Frente a él, al otro lado del salón de baile se abrió una puerta. Bueno, más bien fue atravesada por un hombre. Se escucharon más disparos. Alguien lo jaló del brazo, llevándolo en dirección a la salida. Todo el mundo corría a la entrada. Antes de llegar a la entrada notó un cabello rubio que corría en dirección al cuarto de donde venían los disparos. Quiso volver, detenerlo, evitar que entrara al lugar, pero otro par de brazos lo jalaron hacia la entrada. Mycroft habían mandado a sus hombres por él, los cuales lo metieron en un auto negro para salir del lugar. 

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue voltear y ver como se alejaban del lugar. Pánico se hizo parte de Sherlock cuando una explosión hizo que el lugar se llenara en llamas. Quería bajarse del carro. Correr. Ver si realmente el hombre rubio que estaba en el lugar. Estaba estático. Si de verdad John estaba en el lugar, era poco probable que estuviera en esos momentos con vida. La explosión había llenado todo el lugar en llamas. 

Por primera vez rezó porque sus deducciones fueran erróneas. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus brazos le dolían, estaban entumecidos de tanto estar levantados. Liquido carmesí bajaba por sus brazos y espalda. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas encadenado, apenas si tocaba el suelo. Estaba comenzando a perder el conocimiento. Antes de cerrar sus ojos escuchó una explosión, seguida de disparos. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.  
Dos hombres entraron a la habitación en la que se encontraba. En un instante lo bajaron y llevaron entre los dos fuera del lugar. Ambos lo sostenían de los brazos mientras lo llevaban alzado hasta la salida. Más disparos se escucharon. Dos personas más se acercaron a ellos, protegiéndolos de quienes los seguían. Al cabo de un rato lograron salir de la base y llegar hasta un helicóptero que los esperaba afuera. Una gran explosión hizo que el edificio del que venían saliendo cayera en pedazos. 

-¿Sigue con vida?-preguntó uno de los hombres.

Un par de manos tocaron las muñecas del hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo del helicóptero. Había pulso para alivio de las cuatro personas. Las manos se movieron al rostro del hombre y apartaron los cabellos negros de la cara de este. Con este movimiento las manos se quedaron quietas. Debajo del cabello largo y sucio había un rostro conocido. Debajo de todos los moretones y rasguños lo logró reconocer.

-Sherlock-susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pitido lo despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Debía estar seguro de que estaba a salvo. Escuchó atentamente el sonido y se dio cuenta de que era un electrocardiógrafo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que el cuarto en el que se encontraba estaba a oscuras. Se acostumbró a la luz y comenzó a ver a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital, pero no lograba reconocer en donde exactamente. Intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impidió.

-¡Él te mintió por dos años!-escuchó que gritaban al otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Dos años!

-¿Y si no es el verdadero?-otra voz dice, esta vez más bajo.- ¿Y si es otra persona?

-¡Es él! De eso estoy seguro- esa voz hizo que brincara, era John- Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo es?-preguntó el primer hombre.

-Porque no esperamos a que despierte-dijo más calmado el segundo hombre luego de un rato- Así veremos qué fue lo que sucedió.

Se escucharon pasos que se alejaban de la puerta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Ese era John? Entonces, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas el día de la explosión. Suspiró aliviado. Intentó volver a dormir, lográndolo por unos buenos 40 minutos. Una presencia en su cuarto lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y cerca de la puerta encontró a un hombre rubio, con más de 40 años. 

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó. Sherlock reconoció la voz del primer hombre.- ¿De verdad eres Sherlock?

El detective intenta hablar pero su boca está seca, así que decide asentir. El hombre se acerca más a la cama donde esta Sherlock. Este tiene un aire asesino y Sherlock lo puede confirmar con simples observaciones, como la manera en que camina. 

-Entonces eres el hombre que saltó del edificio de Barts. Fingió su muerte durante dos años.-el enojo se hacía evidente en cada palabra que decía el hombre- Y dejó que John volviera a MI6 a tirarse a cualquier misión suicida que apareciera. 

-James-llamó una voz desde la puerta.

John estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Sherlock lo vio más joven, aún cuando era evidente de que los años le habían caído encima. Notó nuevas heridas en su rostro y brazos. Tenía unas más frescas que otras, como en sus nudillos. Al parecer acaba de golpear algo. Sherlock pensó en una pared, era lo más probable. 

-Podrías dejarnos a solas- John estaba usando su voz de capitán, a lo cual ambos hombres en el cuarto se tensaron.

El hombre, James, abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerró. Caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose un instante cerca de John. Vuelve a abrir su boca, pero John lo silencia al cambiar su expresión seria a una de enojo. El hombre sale y los deja completamente solos. Sherlock intenta tragar el nudo que siente en su garganta. Mira hacia los lados en busca de agua pero no la encuentra. 

-Sabes te golpearía, pero creo que en el estado que estas es castigo suficiente-la voz de John sonaba dolida, como si hubiera sido él al que habían golpeado hasta dejar inconsciente. 

John suspiró y caminó hasta la cama, sentándose cerca del detective. El rubio lo miró por unos instantes, para luego levantar su mano y pasarla por su rostro, alejando el cabello de sus ojos. Podía ver como las lágrimas intentaban salir de los ojos de John, pero este no las dejaba. No pudo verlo más ya que en un instante el rubio lo abrazó.

-Eres un idiota-dijo en un susurro apenas audible. 

Sherlock quería hablar, decirle tanto pero sus palabras no salían. Quería contarle por todo lo que pasó, cuanto lo extrañó. Quería decirle de la vez que lo había visto, que pensó que había muerto. Que fue la primera vez en la que rezó porque sus deducciones no se cumplieran. Que agradecía que hayan sido erróneas. Quería preguntarle sobre lo que había hecho él durante esos dos años que estuvieron aparte. Quería decirle tanto pero lo único que sale de manera rasposa fue un:

-Lo siento.

Fin


End file.
